


High Contrast

by anxieties



Category: Dollightful OC Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxieties/pseuds/anxieties
Summary: Tatsuo, looking up from across the room with a frown Juwon already knew meant trouble, immediately disagreed, "I'm not dyeing my hair pink."





	High Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda trash but i hope people like it?

Pink haired Tatsuo.

The idea, which came to Juwon whilst he sketched said man, made him laugh at first. The sight of his distinctly dark boyfriend with a shock of bright colour seemed so odd that it almost didn't feel right. For as long as he'd known Tatsuo, his hair had been as dark as his clothing, something he'd grown to love with time, regardless of the drastic difference between them.

His pencil paused, fingers raising to press at the edges of the brightly coloured bandaid over the bridge of his nose, smile still cemented on rosy cheeks. Tatsuo, who had been acting as a still life model, noticed quickly that the artist had fallen off task, and being the mildly more responsible of the two, took action.

"Done already?" he prodded, gently. Juwon shook his head, flipping his sketchbook around so his boyfriend could see the partially finished work. Dark fingers fooled around in his pencil case, pretending his pause was simply him switching tools.

"Hey," said Juwon, graphite touching paper once again.

"Hey," replied Tatsuo, almost absentmindedly.

"Have you ever thought about dyeing your hair?" He knew if anyone had suggested changing his Decora Kei style, he would've felt more than a little hurt, so he approached the topic with as soft a voice as he could, only looking up between strokes, currently roughing in the elaborate tattoos on his sketch. There was a long pause, the dark haired man's expression twisting with thought. "I just thought it would look cool, maybe like a pastel blue or something."

"Eh..." seemed like the only reply he was going to get, before Tatsuo finally elaborated, "I thought about it, maybe once or twice, but I don't want to ruin my hair, or my aesthetic."

Juwon smiled a little, "You wont ruin your hair if you do it properly, but I get that. I think your aesthetic could evolve if you did it, but I don't want to force you."

Tatsuo snorted, "I tell you what, if you try on a goth outfit, I'll let you dye my hair whatever colour you want."

The silence that followed unsettled the goth man, and he looked over to his bright boyfriend to see if he seemed unhappy with that answer. What his eyes met, however, was quite the contrary. Juwon's expression had gone wide and giddy, a smile so wide that Tatsuo worried he'd freeze that way.

"That's a deal! Dress me up!"

\---

It was several hours later when they finally finished fooling around in Tatsuo's closet. Juwon, in a sharp contrast from his usually daily style, wore loose shorts, a spiked band around his wrist and an off-white, stained t-shirt. He'd gone out to the grocery store in full goth aesthetic, but it was in this getup that he had his boyfriend's head underneath the shower faucet.

"Hey! Don't be so rough," the goth man complained, and Juwon rolled his eyes. He was being especially gentle with him, carefully massaging his scalp and making sure to check on the bleach so it didn't fry his pretty, fluffy hair. The darker boy's fingers were stained with a soft pink, and so was Tatsuo's hair.

He wrapped his boyfriends freshly dyed head in a spare, already stained towel, gently rubbing it dry. "Was that so bad?" He asked, washing his hands.

"Yes," came a sarcastic reply, "If I end up looking like a carrot, I'm going to sue."

"You don't look like a carrot, so hold off on calling the lawyers," Juwon said, pointing at the mirror with a satisfied little smile. "You look good! I told you you would."

Tatsuo peered at his reflection hesitantly, deadpan as he tugged at the colourful mop that rested on top of his head. He didn't hate it, but Juwon loved it, and that itself made it worth his time. He turned back to his excitedly waiting boyfriend, "It's cute, I guess,"

Juwon beamed, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, "Uh, duh? I did it." he joked, lightly. "Will you keep it?"

"I guess. I still look sorta dark," the goth mumbled, to tumultuous applause. 

\---

From then on, Juwon took control of Tatsuo's hair maintenance, whilst Tatsuo in turn helped him pick out dark accents in his accessories. It was their bonding ritual, and a symbol of their lives intertwining. 


End file.
